


Hierarchy

by Silverbrokenfang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Harry, Different Friends, Dumbledore is not bad, F/F, F/M, Harry is not treated as a Pariah in his own house, M/M, Severus Snape is helpful, Smart Harry, Top Draco, Won't meet officially until almost through with Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbrokenfang/pseuds/Silverbrokenfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the houses had their own systems? Instead of just Slytherin having a house hierarchy, every house has one and every single one of them is different. Harry meets neither Ron nor Hermione on the train, and he doesn't meet Draco at Madam Malkins. Different friends, a different life, what does this spell for our boy savior? Let's just say things are going to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I do not and will never own Harry Potter. Any recognizable name, place, or item does not belong to me.  
> The system of the hierarchies in each house do belong to me.  
> Will later have mature language and scenes.  
> This is a boyxboy story, don't like, don't read.

The hierarchy’s in each house and Hogwarts were never truly explained, so I’m taking a little bit of creative liberty here in doing these roles like I am.

So, I know most of us have a rough understanding of what the hierarchy’s were in the movies/books, because of references to leaders and such, but what if there was more to it?

Hufflepuff is at the bottom of the hierarchy; their leader is called Lord, and that title does not change hands often.

The next is Ravenclaw with their leader, the Duke, and that title changes hands a lot more often.

Next is Gryffindor with their leader titled Prince, this title is earned and often stays with the person the longest of all the houses.

Slytherin is last with their King, this title is mostly connected to connections and bloodlines, but power also plays a big role.

Now most of the time, the leaders do not interact and don’t interfere with what goes on in the other houses, unless there is a big crisis, so most of the leaders are not known outside of the common room of whichever house.

Now in the beginning of the Sorcerer’s Stone, let’s say the hierarchy looked a little like this: the Lord of Hufflepuff was Cedric Diggory, the Duke of Ravenclaw was Roger Daives, there was no true Prince in Gryffindor (but it was noted that the Twins are the ones that everyone looked up to), and in Slytherin the King was Adrian Puecy.

So let’s begin this AU on a little different note. In a world where an abused Harry Potter starts into this new and strange world all on his own, with new friends, new enemies and a new look. Where he doesn’t meet Draco Malfoy until they’re at Hogwarts. Where, as he grows up and flourishes, a King waits in the wings to snag his Prince.

* * *

 

Nervous energy charged the air with a strained anticipation, the incoming first years milled about the entrance hall waiting for the doors to open.

When they were admitted into the Great Hall, they all looked around with childish wonder at the sights that surrounded them, well almost all, two young boys did not, one so assured in his place at this school and the other determined to earn his place in this school.

They all stopped at the foot of the stairs, waiting for what seemed to be an old hat. It opened its brim and began to sing.

_“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,_

_But don’t judge on what you see,_

_I’ll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There’s nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can’t see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you’ve a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You’ll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don’t be afraid!_

_And don’t get in a flap!_

_You’re in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I’m a Thinking Cap!”_

It bowed in an old gentlemanly fashion before resuming its still stance, waiting.

The stern professor who collected the first years at the door unrolled a length of parchment, and began to call the names on the list. “Abbott, Hannah.”

A young girl stumbled her way up the stairs, sitting nervously on the edge of the seat as the hat was lowered on top of her head. A second later a ringing, “Hufflepuff,” was announced and she trekked her way over to the black and yellow table.

More names were called, all leading up to the two most anticipated names.

“Malfoy, Draco.”

The young boy stalked forward, his platinum blonde hair shining in the candlelight. He had a strong jaw and a ready handsomeness that screamed pureblood. The hat had barely touched his head when it called out, “Slytherin.” The boy smirked and walked over to the cheering table, having already known just where he was going to go.

The next highly recognized name came in the form of a smaller boy. He had ebony, with natural crimson streaks, chin length hair that feathered around his face, emphasizing his high cheekbones and sharp chin. He held, not handsomeness but, beauty. His most stunning feature, however, were his two green doe eyes which sparkled like emeralds held in the sun.

“Potter, Harry.”

The hall fell deadly silent, and everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

The young child glided forward, entirely unperturbed, seemingly ignoring every stare on him and every whisper of surprise by every person in the Great Hall.

He sat gingerly on the stool, seeming to favor one of his sides, not that many people saw it. A man with shoulder length back hair and a long nose, however, did notice, and his eyes narrowed at the implication.

The stern woman placed the hat on the child’s silky hair and stepped back.

_“Such a difficult child to sort. You have traits that all of the founders cherished, and the most cherished are surprisingly what makes up most of your personality. You have no preference to any of the houses. And you would be accepted in all of them. No prior knowledge of the wizarding world, and no friends to sort you with. My child, so abused and mistreated at the hands of those that fear you, now thrust into a world where people will either hate you or love you without ever getting to know you, but alas, I must sort you. Where I sort you today… the people in the house will become your family, your true family, not like those barbarians that share your blood. When you have time come find me child, you and I could discuss much. Do not hide, be yourself, and find your place in_ GRYFFINDOR!”

Cheers erupted from the red and gold table. The last ten minutes had been a tense waiting game, with everyone wondering why the savior of the wizarding world was taking so long to be sorted. All the other houses politely clapped, even the Slytherin table, but there was a palpable taste of disappointment in the air.

Harry Potter floated his way gracefully over to the cheering table, sitting across from an excited prefect and a pair of twins.

The sorting ended soon afterwards, and the headmaster stood.

His eyes were sparkling, no doubt trying to convey a grandfatherly appearance, but most in the hall were disillusioned to his machinations. After his little spiel that caused most to look at him with questions pertaining to his sanity – or lack thereof – the Great Hall quickly filled with food and merriment.

When the last delicious morsel was cleaned off of the golden plates, all of the houses were dismissed.

The Hufflepuffs made their way to their dorms near the kitchens. Ravenclaws to theirs in the lofty Western tower. Gryffindors to their cozy den in the Eastern tower. Lastly Slytherin to the dungeons that served as their burrow. All were waiting in eager anticipation, though none of them knew exactly for what.


	2. The Common Room

“Harry? Harry?” Neville Longbottom frowned as he stood beside the closed curtains that enshrouded the bed of the last of the Gryffindor first year boys. Harry had been the smallest and shyest of all of the boys and that provoked a deep seated protectiveness to rear its head in the hearts of three of the boys: Neville, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas – Ronald Weasley cared little for anything other than the smaller boy’s fame it seemed.

“Harry, it’s time to get up and go down to breakfast, we don’t want to be late on the first day.” Dean called out from where he was straightening his tie on the other side of the dorm. Seamus was still toweling his hair dry with his uniform haphazardly thrown on.

Neville moved forward and muttered an apology under his breath as he moved the curtains apart; the bed was empty.

It took a moment for that fact to process in Neville’s mind before he was moving frantically to the door that led out to the common room. Dean and Seamus followed closely behind, all of them worried for the smallest Gryffindor.

They needn’t have worried, as they descended the steps and crossed the threshold of the subdued common room, it was to see the sight of the older Gryffindors gathered around the red headed Weasley twins and a small ebony-crimson haired bundle being handled oh so carefully.

To the older kids in the room, it was discerning to see the aptly named devils cooing and babying a small firstie – their proclaimed favorite targets – and being completely serious about it. There were no ulterior motives and anyone who was watching the interactions could say this was in no relation to the young child’s title as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry, for his part was slightly confused but not uncomfortable. He had woken at his normal time, which was long before anyone else, only to realize that he didn’t need to! He was so excited, no more waiting hand and foot on his nasty relatives. He hurried into the shower and got ready for the day. After he finished, he went to pull a book out and read, but remembered that there were other boys in the room and didn’t want to disturb them. With that in mind he carefully and quietly rounded up his stuff and tiptoed from the room down to the common area. The place was deserted, so he decided to be bold and take a seat on the couch right in front of the fire place. He settled down on the fluffy and comfortable cushions, pulled out his book, and began to read.

That was how the first of the older kids found him when they made their way into the common room that morning. It was very unusual to see somebody, let alone a first year, up before seven in the house of Gryffindor. There were a few who went over to talk to the small child, but that was soon put to an end with the arrival of Fred and George.

They walked in to the common room to see some of their peers gathered around an uncomfortable Harry Potter, and that really rubbed them the wrong way. He was so small, cute, and quiet, a sight better than their annoying little brother Ron – and their sister Ginny, but don’t tell anyone –, which made them feel a protectiveness they had scarcely felt before.

So without much conscious thought or any communication between them verbally, they walked over to the smallest Gryffindor and decided that they would protect him with all the fierceness they were known for and the gentleness they rarely showed.

“So Harry, how was –“

“Your first night –“

“As a Gryffindor-“

“Cub? We hope no one-“

“Bothered you, but if-“

“They did, you can always-“

“ **Tell us**.”

The interchangeable speech between the twins usually left people confused and floundering, but it did not so much as faze the boy between them, he smiled shyly and spoke quietly, “No one bothered me, and I had a great night, I’m sorry to ask, but what are your names? I don’t think we were introduced properly.”

Fred spoke first, “Well this is my twin George.”

“And this is my twin Fred.” George finished.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you George and Fred. My name is Harry Potter.” Harry offered, feeling at ease with the two easy going red heads.

Fred reached over and stroked Harry’s multicolored locks while George placed a gentle hand on the too thin shoulder, “ **It’s nice to meet you too Harry**.”

It’s almost unbelievable how easily the three take to each other. A few of the other kids join in on the conversations every once in a while, but most are just content to watch the small cub bask in the comfort and attention shown to him.

That is what the three first years walk in to, and they almost lose their courage before gathering their wits and slowly making their way to the group in the nexus of the common room.

Dean was the first to speak when they encroached upon the space claimed by the elder lions, “Excuse me, may we join you?”

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and Harry smiled shyly from his place between the twins, “Hey Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Did you all sleep well?”

Everyone was holding back an aww or a squeal that wanted to break through as they watched Harry tilt his head in query. It wasn’t their fault the newest cub was so cute.

“We did,” Neville answered, a small smile on his face. “Did you?”

Harry nodded, smiling a small secretive smile.

“Well, now that all the little firsties are here, besides our widdle brother, maybe we should show them the way to the great hall.” Fred suggested, gathering his and Harry’s supplies, in spite of the small hands that tried to take back the light backpack.

“What about your brother?” Harry asked concerned, pouting because Fred would not relinquish his grip on the bag.

George leaned over to ruffle Harry’s hair gently, “Don’t worry, we told him to set an alarm and get up, if he doesn’t it’s his fault.”

Fred laughed and brandished an arm in front of himself, calling out to everyone in the common room, “Now onward to the Great Hall. For Breakfast!”

All the older kids joined the rally cry, “FOR BREAKFAST!”

The first years were swept away in the gentle wave of everyone, as the twins took it upon themselves to lead the first years themselves. They regaled them in stories of their own misadventures and took particular delight in the chiming laugh of the smallest child.

It is an afterthought to say that only one lion was not in the pride as they went down to breakfast, the red headed Ron Weasley slept on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me this long to update. I actually had the original second chapter done not long after I posted the first, but the data was erased when my tablet crashed and it took me a little while to get up the motivation to rewrite it. I'm heading into my second semester of college with a 17 hour class load, so I don't really know a schedule on updates yet. I will be trying to post at least semi-regularly, but I don't know yet. This story will never be abandoned though and neither will any of my others on fanfiction or anywhere, it might just take me a long while to update.


End file.
